Heart Break
by sweetxxfantasy
Summary: Sakura has a rare heart disease which makes her become a fragile and shy girl. When she encounters Syaoran Li, they become good friends, but what if he is hoping for more than “just a friend?” Will Sakura ever be healed of her disease? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heart Breaking

**Summary**: Sakura has a rare heart disease which makes her become a fragile and shy girl. When she encounters Syaoran Li, they become good friends, but what if he is hoping for more than "just a friend?" Will Sakura ever be healed of her disease? Read to find out!

**Author's Note**: thoughts are in italics. This is my second fanfic! Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

**Chapter One: **

"I refuse to move. I want to stay here," said Sakura Kinomoto, a fifteen year old teenager.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter, "Sakura, I know you don't want to leave and I know you've moved a lot, but this is the best. Tomoeda has clean air and no pollution that is good for you. You and Touya will enjoy it. Trust me."

Sakura stomped off in fury._ If he really wants to do something good for me, then why do we have to move?_ Sakura clutched her heart and remembered the incident when she was five years old.

**Flashback**

She was running around, trying to catch Touya, her older brother. All of a sudden, she fell down unconscious. When she woke up in the hospital, doctors were all around her, shaking their heads. When she was diagnosed with a rare heart disease, Chronic Artery Heart Disease, where her heart has a hole in it and blood can't go through normally (A.N-I totally made the name up and everything,) Sakura knew life was going to be different.

**End flashback**

Her father grieved since her mother died of the same disease. It was hard to find a cure and it was very expensive. Fujitaka had given Sakura extra care and Touya had been overprotective, but they never gave what Sakura wanted. _Freedom_, she thought, _when will I be granted of this gift? _

A.N- Short chapter, much longer later.. anyway hope you all read my other fan fic that I started called " Tell Her She's Amazing." Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Break**

**Author**: Well here goes nothing...chapter two...reviews please

**Chapter two: **

When Sakura arrived Tomoeda, she felt her heart lift slightly at the sight of the cherry blossom trees. She tried to help as her family unloaded their belongings into their new beautiful yellow brick house. Lifting up a box filled with textbooks, Touya came and grabbed it right out of her hands.

"BAKA! What do you think you're doing? Let me carry it!" he said, worrying that his baby sister would get hurt. He could never get over the fact that he caused her faint when she was five.

Sakura grumbled. She hated standing there and not helping others who could use help. What she hated more was that activities she wanted to be enjoyed cannot be enjoyed. Track, soccer, and volleyball- those desires had to be thrown away. Any excessive movement can lead her to death at any moment.

"Well, I want to take a walk around here," said Sakura.

Fujitaka hesitated, but handed Sakura a map of Tomoeda. As Sakura wandered around her new place, she started to feel slightly dizzy. She paused in front of a crystal shop to rest. Staring inside the glass display, she saw inside the glass display, she saw rows and rows of crystal figures. She brightened up at the sight of them. A young boy stepped out of the shop, looking at the Sakura. He was about to leave, but, without warning, he saw Sakura slip on the ground unconscious.

Sakura opened her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked confused. She looked around and saw doctors and nurses.

"At the Tomoeda Hospital," replied the young boy from the crystal shop. He had messy chestnut hair and chocolate eyes.

"Who- who are you?" she asked, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Syaoran Li. You fell unconscious outside on the streets."

Sakura gasped, "I DID? Where's my father? And Touya?"

Abruptly, Fujitaka and Touya came running over to Sakura's bed. They immediately embraced Sakura. Touya squinted at Syaoran, "Who are you?"

Syaoran bowed, "My name is Syaoran. I found your daughter fainting on the sidewalk so I carried her here."

Fujitaka stood up and smiled, "I am very grateful, son. You must be Sakura's guardian angel." He winked at him.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the same time.

"Thanks so much. Sakura here has a rare heart disease so from time to time her blood can't go through her body normally. We just moved here. And also- oh sorry, you probably don't want to here my ramble on and on," said Fujitaka.

"No problem. I hope she gets better. I have to go home now. Bye Sakura!" said Syaoran and he left.

After his departure, the nurse came in and said that Sakura was able to go home now. When they arrived at their house, Sakura went to bed. While laying there, she couldn't forget the face of Syaoran Li.

Author's Note: yay, syaoran finally came into the picture! reviews please !


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Therefore, here's chapter three!

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Sakura and Touya were walking to their new school, Tomoeda High School. On their way, they met Syaoran Li. He walked over to them, "Hey! Your're Sakura! How are you?"

Sakura blushed, "Umm, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

He noticed that Sakura wore the uniform bearing the Tomoeda High crest, same as him.

He just had to ask, "Are you going to Tomoeda High? Because I go there too! What homeroom are you in?"

"Err, yeah. I'm in Room 520," she replied shyly.

Syaoran smiled happily. He glanced at Touya's frowning face. "What are you looking at brat?" Touya asked.

"Hehe. You're her brother right? Well, you have your tie on backward by the way," Syaoran said.

Sakura sweat dropped. Her brother turned red. He muttered, "Damn you kid."

The three of them continued walking to school. When they arrived at Tomoeda High, Touya stared at his sister and Syaoran as they walked together to their classroom.

When the bell rang, their teacher, Mr. Misaka came in. He announced, "Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto! Take a seat beside Syaoran Li back there."

Sakura said hello, then wedged her way back. Some of the class yelled "KAWAII" and some said hello as well. When she reached the desk beside Syaoran, he blushed at her beauty. "Hey," she whispered and he returned the greeting.

During P.E, the instructor allowed Sakura to participate in the class. He told her that Fujitaka had let Sakura participate, but must sit out if she feels wrong. "Don't worry, no one knows about your illness. If there is anything wrong, just tell me okay?" the instructor reassured Sakura.

Sakura nodded happily. _Thank you father_, she thought joyfully. She ran over, ready to play some tennis. The instructor explained the rules, then told each student to find a partner. Everyone found someone, but Sakura had no one. She looked down, unsure who to ask or what to do. She saw a pretty raven haired girl about to ask her, but then girl called Rika already did. Sakura smiled. _At least someone thought about asking me. They probably all know I suck at tennis and no one wants to be my partner,_ she thought glumly. But she felt someone tap her and felt a weird sensation as she saw Syaoran had tapped her. He asked, "Hey, why don't you be my partner. And if you feel faint, I promise to watch over you."

She nodded but looked unsure. He asked what's wrong. Sakura hesitated, but asked, "I know you're nice, but I hope you aren't….aren't pitying me. Because I had some friends who just became my friends because they pitied me. Then they left after they saw my illness and stuff…."

"NO! Sakura, how could you think that? I think you're very nice, a bit shy maybe, and also pre- I mean, I really want to be your tennis partner because we're friends" said Syaoran. _That was a close one, I almost said pretty, or she would've thought I was a perverted freak or something,_ he thought.

Sakura laughed, "Okay. But I'm really bad at tennis."

"Wanna know something? I'm bad at tennis too. Two wrongs make a right though, right? So I bet two bads make a good. I'm not really making sense am I?" asked Syaoran.

She laughed. "You're funny. I haven't laughed for a long time."

The instructor wrote down the list of partners. After, he taught them to serve and hit the ball with different strategies. Sakura and Syaoran hit the ball back and forth, until Syaoran hit the ball too hard, and knocked Sakura on the head. Feeling dizzy, Sakura fell down. Some classmates started to laugh. Sakura felt overwhelmed, and covered her ears. Her heart started to hurt and started inhaling loudly. Syaoran, worried, came over.

"SAKURA! Are you okay?"

The instructor told Li, "Take her to the office. NOW LI!"

He nodded and walked with Sakura to the nurse's office.

Author's Note: wheeeeee chapter three is complete. Once again, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Please review for this chapter. Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Her She's Amazing

Chapter Four

In the infirmary, the nurse started to give Sakura shots. Syaoran gasped, but Sakura remained aloof.

"You are used to this right? It's written down here," stated the nurse looking at Sakura's personal information on a clipboard.

Sakura nodded. She was given three shots. The nurse nodded. "Good job. You're rate and breathing is normal again. Be careful next time."

The nurse left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the room together. He knelt down on one knee so he was level with Sakura's bed.

"You're brave. I'd be terrified," said Syaoran, smoothing out Sakura's hair.

"No, I'm just weak. First day of school and already I have troubles," said Sakura sadly.

"You're not. Everyone has flaws in life. But they also have perfection too," said Syaoran, thinking that meeting Sakura was perfect.

"Well, we should go to English now. I'm okay," said Sakura. Syaoran helped her get up and they got their school bags together. When they arrived, a raven haired girl went over to Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, but please call me Tomoyo. Are you okay?" she asked Sakura.

"Hi, I'm fine, thanks, you can call me Sakura," said Sakura timidly.

"You're so kawaii! Do you want to come over to my house some day? Next week?" asked Tomoyo energetically.

Sakura smiled, "Sure! I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me."

Syaoran was listening and smiled. Sakura sure was polite but shy.

When class started, the teacher announced they will be studying Romeo and Juliet. She told the class to find a reading partner. Syaoran quickly looked at Sakura, but to his dismay, another student was asking her.

"Hi, I'm Jiro Wakashi. Can I be your partner?" he asked Sakura.

"Sure, Wakashi-kun," said Sakura.

"Call me Jiro. Can I call you Sakura? Your name is beautiful," said Jiro with a nice smile. Sakura blushed, not noticing that Syaoran was fuming inside.

Syaoran was partner-less. Tomoyo was with her boyfriend, (Syaoran's cousin,) Eriol Hiirigazawa. He looked around and finally asked a boy named Takashi.

"Hey, Syaoran. Did you know that Shakespeare…" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Takashi had a bad habit telling lies. He stared sadly at Jiro and Sakura. He glanced at her delicate face with a tinge of blush and Jiro's gentleness with her.

Afterwards, Syaoran told Sakura to eat lunch with his friends. They all sat in a group together- Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. While they were chatting, Sakura ate her lunch quietly. Syaoran asked what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You can tell me."

"I'm okay."

When Jiro passed by, he greeted Sakura and Sakura cheerfully said hello. Once again, Syaoran felt jealous and glared at Jiro.

"I'm going to the piano room. Want to come?" Jiro asked.

"There's a piano room?" Sakura asked incredously.

"Yeah, want to come? Can you play the piano?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'll come."

Sakura went with Jiro, leaving Syaoran in shock.

**Author's Note: **Finally done chapter three! Reviews please! I love it when Syaoran gets all red and stuff around Sakura! R and R!


End file.
